DragonBall AF: Alternate Future
by RichardPowers
Summary: This Story takes place in the alternate future Trunks is from. Enjoy!
1. Free the Future!

Okay, the disclaimer! I do not own, nor claim to own, nor have anything to do with making Dragonball,Dragonball z, or Dragonabll GT. Nor do I own any of the characters involved with the story of Dragon ball.

Author's Note: This story doesn't take place in the time line of Dragon ball Z. It takes place in the future that Trunks came from. The alternate time line. Take note that the EXACT(through tons of research) ages of Trunks is 16, and Gohan is 23. Well all right, lets let this begin! The first episode is just Trunks dealing with the androids, and cell, like in episode 179. Which is where I got this material. The next chapter and so on, will be of my own accord.

Chater One: Free the future.

Though Peace has been restored to the present, the future from which Trunks came, is still under attack from androids, Seventeen, and Eighteen. People are living in fear, not knowing where they'll strike next!

* People are running about as Seventeen and eighteen blow up buildings and killing people.*

SevenTeen: It's a stampeed..

Eighteen: Ha ha ha! Time for bonus points!

* They fire a ki blast that enilates everyone and everything in their path.*

SevenTeen: Ha ha! I think we just entered into extended play!

Eighteen: Ha ha ha! This is great!!

Seventeen: Ha ha ha!! It sure is!! Sudden death! Who ever blows up the most buildings win!!

Eighteen: Hey no fair! You got a head start!

* Seventeen and Eighteen enjoy themselves as they blast every building insight, turning the city into a wasteland. Mean while, Trunks returns from the past in the time machine. He lands and hops out in a rush to see his mom.*

Trunks: Ahh, its falling apart, but it's still home!

*Trunks walks in on Bulma as she was reading a book.*

Trunks: Hey! What cha reading there?

Bulma: Huh? AH!

Trunks: Hi mom! I'm back!

Bulma: Yeah! I see! Welcome home Trunks!...Wow!

Trunks: Good to be home!

Bulma: Wow...my gosh! Trunks! Just look at you! You've grown so much! You even look older!

Trunks: yeah! I am! I spend some time in a room, where I lived out an entire year in one days time! Dad was there with me! It was pretty neat!

Bulma: Yeah that sounds like your father. Sqeezing an eniter year of quality time with his son into one day's time. Hey, I've some tea made! Why don't you come and sit with me?

Trunks: Sure, that sounds great!

*Trunks sits down with bulma and tells her about his adventures with Goku and everyone else.*

Trunks: Well, thats about it, in a nutshell.

Bulma: My gosh. So Goku ended up dieing afterall anyways huh?

Trunks: Mhmm..

Bulma: Goku..not wanting to be wished. That sounds like him. So he saves the world one last time and decides to move on..what a guy.

Trunks: Yeah. And Guess what? Dad defended me in a battle!

Bulma: What? No way!

Trunks: Its true! I didn't see it myself because I was knocked out! But Yamcha told me all about it afterwords! Dad went all out! Cell was outragously strong, and I wasn't doing very well. Once Dad saw me gone down, He went into a raging fit! He was so upset he charged at cell like mad animal! And with out any hopes of winning, attacked cell head on! Yamcha said it was the best shot any one had gotten in on him all day! Isn't it great mom? Hard to believe huh?

Bulma: Huuuh? eeeh? uhhh...uhhh oof COURSE! Thats Wonderful honey!{ Unbelieve..Vegeta! I can't believe that hot headed self obsessed man, actually did something noble! It's really a true miracle....

*Bulma's thoughts were interrupted by a broad cast on the radio*

radio: We interrupt this broadcast to bring updates on the androids activites. Bar Faced city (A/N: I think that's what the name was.) is under attack by the androids! The surving citizens are fleeing by foot..--

Trunks: All right! Thats it!! It's their turn!!

Bulma: Please...Trunks..

Trunks: Don't worry mom, I'll be fine. I've been hanging out with Goku, remember?

radio: We now will return you to your regualr broadcast...

Trunks: Nightmares never last mom. One day you wake up, and they're gone.

Bulma: Trunks! You be careful!

Trunks: I will mom! Don't worry! Things...are different now. I can see the light.

Bulma: I believe in you Trunks!! Go get'em son!!!

*Trunks powers up into super sayian.*

Trunks. Oh yeah..

(Trunks flies off at full speed twords Barfaced city. Mean while Eighteen is blowing off some steam, blowing up buildings.)

Seventeen: Hey! Calm down sis!! Your gonna blow a circuit if you keep this up!

EIghteen: YOU SHUT UP! I'm still not talking to you!

Seventeen: Why? Cause I blew up that clothing store? Or killed that one guy you thought was cute.

Eighteen: Shut up! Everything I Iike you destroy!

*Not to far behind, an old man with a gun crawls half way out of the window of a flipped car.*

Oldman: Youu..you monster! That was my son you killed!! errr..errrr

* He fires his gun at Seventeen and the bullet ricoshade of his head. Seventeen turns around and started walking twords him. The old man fires several more time in a hopless attempt to defend himself.*

Oldman: You!!! ST..STAY AWAY FROM ME!! You murderer!

Seventeen: So you wanna play cowboys, huh, toughguy? Well, allright then old timer! Draw!

*Seventeen reaches for the gun on his side and brings it out. he kneels down and grabs the old man's head and put his gun to his chin. Now it's my turn. Check it out. Awww, your not the only one in town with a peace keeper...

Oldman: Please..uhhn. don't shoot me!

Seventeen: Heeey, sorry gramps! You shot first!

*Just in the nick of time, a ki blast comes flying at seventeen, distracting him from the old man. Seventeen jumps back avoiding the ki blast.*

Seventeen: What was that!?

* Seventeen and and Eighteen turn to see Trunks as he was landing.*

Seventeen: Oh hey..it's you..

Trunks: Yea its me! My name's Trunks!...Look...it's OVER...It stops here.

Seventeen: Hmm, it does huh?

*Seventeen puts his gun away.*

Seventeen: Listen..Trunks. Don't you remember what happened last time? Nothing stops here, except you.

Eighteen: Gosh, How rude! Your such an arrogant little punk! Man, that's it! I want him dead! I'ts a matter of principle!

Seventeen: I don't mind. Consider it done. But look sis, we'll be blowing weeks worth of fun, compendeh?

Eighteen: I don't care, I need this. I've been in a bad mood all day.

*Eighteen takes a shot at Trunks but he doges easily, and gets behind her*

Seventeen: Wa? Hey! He's behind you!

* Eighteen turns around and Trunks gives her a good wack to the face, sending her crashing through the rubble of the ruined buildings.*

Eighteen: Ahh! Darn! He's so dead!

* She gets up and charges at him with a punch, but he dodges and gets behind her. She does a round house kick, and again Trunks avoids her, this time disappearing from her site all together. Seven teen and Eightten look around franticly looking for him. He reappears once again, behind Eighteen. She turns to punch him, but this time, instead of dodging, Trunks catches her fist, bringing her in and sending his knee into her stomach Knocking her back, Eighteen sends a ki blast at his face while flying back, but trunks mearly tilts his head to avoid it. Eighteen lands on her back at Seventeens feet.*

Seventeen: Man, he's changed! I don't know how, but he's good.

"Eighteen gets up again"

Eighteen: Man! I hate you!

Trunks: You HATE the fact that your powerless to stop me. That your completely outmatched. Well imagine the way your feeling now all of the time, like the people of this planet do. FOOLS! How do you think my master Gohan felt when you ganged up on him in the rain and he noo waay ooout. Well now it's your turn. I hope you enjoy it.

Seventeen: You've improved, but you can't beat the two of us.

Eighteen. Errr! Seventeen! Lets kill this punk.

" Eighteen and Seven teen come in hard. Eighteen throws the first punch. Trunks avoids it easy by side steping around her. Seventeen comes in behind her punching at him as well, but trunks teleports above him, then comes down on him hard with a punch. Eighteen starts throwing ki blats at Trunks, but he knocks them away with his bare hands as he charges at her. He stops just in front of her, and puts his hand in her face, and lets loose a huge ki blast."

Trunks: THIS IS FOR GOHAN!! YEAAAAAH!

Eighteen: AHHHHH!!!

" Eighteen's voice disappears along with the rest of her.*

Seventeen: It...It can't be...you...you killed her!! Kid! That was one mistake you won't live to regret!!

Trunks: You think that life is all about you don't you? What about the others? The ones that you two killed?

" Trunks charges at Seventeen and meets him with a strong kick to the face sending him flying back. Trunks jumps and does several summersalts into the air until he was nice and high, then unleashes another devistating ki blast, silencing Seventeen for good. After powering down, Trunks checks on the old man from earlier, and helps him to his feet."

Trunks: It's going to be alright sir, I promise.

Oldman: My..my soon...uhhnn

Trunks....I lost someone who was like a father to me. I know how you feel.

*Trunks was glad that the androids torment was over, but he knew there was still somthing he had to take care of. Cell. With the threat of the androids gone, Cities were being rebuilt, and peace had returned....for a while. Cell had finally awakened and was walking the deserted streets filled with clothes that belonged to the people he sucked dry. He was searching for the androids, but to no avail. He came upon the Capsle Croperation spying Trunks who was just preparing himself for one last trip to the past to tell his friends about the good news of the androids. Cell hides behind a wall to Eves drop on his and Bulmas converstation."

Bulma: You becare, and don't stay gone too long.

Trunks: Hey don't worry, I'll be back really soon this time. I'd start missing you way to much mom!

Bulma: Your right, goodbye son. becareful.

" It didn't take to long for Trunks to sense Cell's presence."

Trunks: Huh?..hmmm...Hey mom, could you go inside real quick?

Bulma: What? Inside? But why? Hmm? Ohh, I know why..he he he, you dog you! Well come on...Where is she Truunks? I know yoouu, who has a new girl friend, he he he. Huh? Trunks?

" Not answering his mothers silly question, Trunks stared back through the corner of his eyes. Taking the hint, Bulma stops nagging him, and heads back inside and watches him through a window."

Trunks: Come on out Cell, I KNOW your here.

Cell: Huuh??

Trunks: Your so lame, sneaking around like the boogy man. Whats your plan cell? Come to kill me and take my time machine to the past? Your having trouble finding the androids aren't you? I bet you looong to absorb them don't you.

" Cell comes out from behind the wall with a shocked expression on his face."

Cell: Huh? How did you know all this?

Trunks: Heh heh, I read your palm, big guy. You have a short life line.

Cell: Errrr...errrrrrr....SOOoo, your a joker huh? WELL I don't like your jokes. I subscribe to a different kind of amusment than you earthlings.

Trunks: Oh..yeah I KNOW how you get your kicks Cell. BUT it's not gonna be happening anymore, and I'm the one whose going to see to that.

Cell: Hmm...You've gone back already, Yes, and you've learned about me in the paassst.

Trunks: Yes, but there wasn't much to learn, you need to absorb a couple of androids. Well not in this time. I've already made sure of that.

Cell: Ahh?! You did? No way!! That's not possible! Hmm..wait..I see..your bluffing aren't you. I know alot more about you than you do about mee.. You FOOL. How DARE you..Your a PEAON comepared to me! Yes, the data shows that your no match for the androids, and your CERTAINLY no match for ME!

Trunks: Oh Yeah? We'll see. I just destroyed both the androids.

Cell: AHHH! I knew it! I've been searching this whole time and I knew it! eeer..you fool..do YOUR REALIZE WHAT YOU'VE DONE! IDIOT! I have no further use here! My babies! They're gone! I can't believe it! But it doesn't matter does it Trunks. Noo, I'll just take a little trip to the past. You've given me the tool that I need to complete my evolution!

Trunks: I haven't given you anything, but I tell you what. If you can get by me, you can get to the past. But I'm not going to let you, good bye! Erraaaaah!

"Trunks prepares to blast cell with a ki blast, but Cell takes off into the sky. Trunks gives chase as cell flies backwards to keep an eye on him. They land outside the city staring each other down, waiting for the other to make the first move.

Cell: Hmm.. You shouldn't be throwing your life away like this. No one will know, no one's watching. Just let me gooo....

Trunks: There is someone watching, and laughing. A friend of mine that you killed in the past. He's someone I could never let down.

Cell: Don't worry, you'll be seeing your friend really soon.

Trunks: We'll see about that.

Cell: Yees..We wiill. You won't be alone, there's a long list. You too will be apart of me!...Thats right...I'm going to suck you dry. Your energy will be refreshing. A nice treat for me, before my trip in the time machine.

Trunks: Enough you freak!

" Having enough of talking, Trunks powers up into a super sayian."

Cell: Don't you sush me you little punk!

" Cell powers up now too, preparing to fight to the death.

Trunks: Your over confident cell!

Cell: There's no reason not to be...I've come across thousands like you.

Trunks: Yes you have! but count me as the last!

" Cell charges at Trunks with a punch, then a knee bash, Trunks blocking both, sends him flying with a strong punch. Trunks teleports above him while he was still in the air. Cell quickly takes a punch at Trunks but Trunks avoids it by teleporting behind him, then kicking him from behind sending him flying up. Trunks Teleports further up ahead of him. Cell tries to hit him with a ki blast, but trunks knocks it away. Trunks then bashes cell with his fists, sending him to the ground. Cell turns and lands on his feet at the last second."

Cell: This isn't possible! He's faster! It doesn't make sense! My design is superior! He's just sitting there daring me to attack!

" Once again, Cell tries charging at him with a punch, but trunks avoids it, then suker punches him in the face from the side sending him flying again. He Teleports just ahead of him, then kicks him upward, doing the same thing again, he teleports above him, then kicks him downward, this time sending him crashing into the ground causing a crater."

Cell: Errr..haaa..haaa...haaaa...errk...errrahh...haaaa..haaaaa..

Trunks: Cell! It's all your fault! You hear me? You brought this on yourself by killing those people!

Cell:....Who do you think you are!!!

"Cell sends his tail stretching, out to Trunks trying to stick him so he can suck him dry. Trunks ruins his attemp by grabbing his tail. Pulling his tail, trunks starts to swing Cell around, and around, finally throwing up into the air. Cell goes high up finally stopping himself."

Cell: Enough of this! Your gone, and here's your going away present! Kaaaameee-HAAAAMEEE-HAAAA....HUH?

"Whilst Cell prepared his Kameha wave attack, Trunks Raised his arms and powers up some devistating ki. He condenses it, making it more powerful, finally unleashing it upon Cell.

Cell: No! No! NO! NOOO!! AHHHH!---.......

After the attack was finish, there wasn't a trace of Cell left. Trunks powers down, proud of himself, and releaved that it was all finally over....but there was one last thing he had to do....Had to bring his friends back...his father...Vegeta..and his best friend and master..Gohan..but how? Piccolo was gone along with the dragon balls...there was only one hope, go back to the past, and find away.

{To be continued}

So how'd ya'll enjoy that? I did my best with it, so please look forward to the next chapter!!!


	2. Back to the past that could have been

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the title Dragon ball Z, or any of it's characters. Never have, never will.

Authors Note: All, this chapter coming soon, to a theater near YOU!..not really, but keep a look out :D


End file.
